College Crew
by Moonshinexoxo
Summary: Annabeth Chase is finally in College! She has made friends and even her teacher's are amazing, but one group of boys threaten to ruin her whole year, especially one of boys with black hair and dazzling green eyes, who is he and what is he doing?
1. Chapter 1

College Crew

Annabeth POV

Annabeth pulled up to Colombia University, in her sapphire blue jeep, which her father gave her for her 16th birthday. She was now 18 and this was her summer introduction to her new college. She was making her way to her dorm with her first load suitcases, she weaved through countless people crying and hugging their parents, Wow! She missed her dad but not that much! When she arrived at the dorm she realised she was first so she picked her side and put her suitcases on the bed, as a claim. As she walked back to the car she noticed a few people the first was a beautiful dark-skinned girl obviously from Cherokee descent with uneven choppy chocolate-brown hair braided down her back, her eyes changed colour like a kaleidoscope, wore a simple pink themed floral dress with pink flats. The next person to be noticed was a boy with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, he had a mischievous smile and a crazy look in his eyes, and he dressed in a dirty looking white top with brown jeans and very greasy looking hands, Annabeth made a mental note to be careful around him. The next person to get out of a black car with heavily tinted windows, he had shaggy black hair, dark eyes, olive skin given from his Italian look, and he dressed mainly in black. The next car she passed was a sliver convertible which had a blonde guy getting bags out, he looked like he had to many bags for one person so Annabeth guest he wasn't alone at least he was at the moment, he had electric blue eyes, tidy blonde hair and an athletic build with muscular arms. Finally reaching her car she took out her last boxes, holding posters, memories, letters and most of all books. Finally weaving through everyone for the second time she reached her dorm and this time there was someone inside, a girl with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes and freckles across her nose, she was dressed like a punk but it suited her, she had made herself at home on the opposite side of the room, already decorating her walls and shelves with pictures of family and rock bands, she was oblivious to Annabeth arrival as she had headphones in. Annabeth headed over to her side and started unpacking, family photos of her mum, dad and her she placed on the shelves, posters of her favourite bands and architecture were put on the walls. She put all of her books on the shelves next to her family photos. As soon as she opened her first suitcase of 3 she was broken from her work with the sudden "Hi" from her roommate.

"Hi" replied Annabeth continuing to unpack but turned to identify her roommate up close, who she looked like a Punk Goth.

"I'm Thalia, what's your name?" Thalia looked up and down me as if sizing me up.

"Annabeth, nice to meet you."

"Yeah you to, when do you get here? I came into the room and you had already picked your bed." She said with a smile

"I drove her early so I could explore campus but that's after I unpack, you could come if you want?"

"That would be great, do you want some help unpacking?"

"Thanks that would be great"

Annabeth and Thalia finished unpacking Annabeth's stuff, then headed outside to start the adventure. They started by walking around all the girls dorms, then the classrooms, by the time they were out on the big lawn, were everyone was sitting it was 12:30, they took 2 whole hours to explore campus excluding the boys dorm which was off-limits unless visiting a boyfriend, brother or sneaking in to pull a prank. As we sat there she noticed a green jeep pull up an identical jeep to mine just emerald-green. Well that would be interesting to see who owned it, but she couldn't see the driver get out of the car so let the though pass. Suddenly a hot pink Porsche with the roof down screeched into the empty park next to the green jeep, there were to girls in the car the driver stepped out with grace, she had dark eyes and glossy black hair tied in a loose bun, she was wearing a purple sun dress and simple roman sandals, she had an athletic body. The passenger door swings open to reveal a frizzy red-headed girl with her hair out, green eyes and a freckled face, she look around curiously, she was wearing a yellow sun dress and beige high heels. All Annabeth could hear was all the boys on campus wolf whistling at them, the red-head took advantage of the attention by leaning on the hood and waving/winking at the boys, while the black-haired girl ignored them while unloading the suitcases from the car, suddenly the blonde boy came up to the car, the same one Annabeth had seen earlier that day to help and Annabeth could have sworn to see a smile on the black girls face. Once they had un-loaded and gone away, Thalia offered the idea to go out to lunch, Annabeth jumped at the idea she loved the food in New York.

"You want to take my car?" asked Annabeth

"Sure, I share with my brother so that might be a good idea" she said with a roll of her eyes

"Cool, where do you want to eat?" Annabeth was thinking coffee, pizza, pasta, hot chocolate….her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden idea from Thalia

"Pizza and I need a coffee" Her hands rubbing her stomach

"Perfect" Annabeth had to try hard to stifle a laugh Thalia's face looked hilarious!

Once they were on the road to Starbucks to get coffees first, Thalia started attacking the radio to find the perfect station, suddenly Miley Cyrus 'We can't stop' came on and Thalia turned it right up with the window down so everyone in NY could hear them. When they got to Starbucks the had a long look at the menu before the final decision was made, Annabeth ordered a Caramel Frappuccino and Thalia a Chai Tea Latte, as soon as they had the warm coffees in their hands they ventured out onto the streets to find a pizza stand worthy enough for them, soon on the pair found a cute little pizza shop on the corner of street. They decided on half a 'Mexican Green Wave' to share. They headed down to central park to have lunch, finally finding a free park bench they sat down and began the pizza, soon they were on the topic of boys. Annabeth found out that blonde boy was Jason, Jason Grace, Thalia's younger brother, they weren't that alike appearance wise but loved each other dearly, they had lived together ever since Thalia was old enough as there uncaring mother died in a car crash and their father re-married and travelled the world with his new wife, their father supported them with money but they didn't want to live with him so instead with each-other. She wished she had siblings like that, all she had was two stupid step-brothers ever since her father re-married and her mum moved to Greece to be an architect she has struggled to live at home, so this moving to college would be great for her. She asked Thalia if she had a boyfriend. Thalia rolled her eyes

"Do you think some awesome punk girl like me would waste my time on some stupid boy? Annabeth laughed and Thalia

"I'm just way to awesome to have a….." Thalia stopped mid-sentence when Jason walked past us with the boy who dressed in black, with the black car. Suddenly it all came to me! Thalia had a crush! She studied Thalia to make sure and definitely Thalia's eyes followed the mysterious boy until out of sight.

"Thalia I thought you were too awesome to spend time with boys?" Thalia blushed while trying to think of a comeback. Annabeth was to right for anything to change her opinion.

"Annabeth, what are you talking about? I was just curious to see you my brother was hanging out with?" Thalia stammered the words out.

"Well your eyes said something else" Annabeth teased

"As soon as you get a crush I'm gonna tease you like there's no tomorrow!" Thalia stated confidently

"So now you admit to having a crush on him!? And don't get to excited I rarely go all googled eyed for a boy!"

_But that was before she meet Percy Jackson…_

"We'll have to wait and see now won't we" She nudged me with her elbow

"Whatever, lets head back?"

"Righto, Annie lead the way" Thalia replied with a snigger

"Don't call me Annie!"

"Ok, fine then but hurry up I don't dawdle"

Then the girls walked of out of the park laughing and chatting. Thalia completely unaware of Nico's gaze…

Annabeth and Thalia had become close friends, spending most of their time together, but as the 3 week summer introduction time was coming to a close, they had to start getting ready for the hard times coming, studying, class time and a lot of coffee drinking! With 2 weeks to go until 'College' officially, the huge wave of students started arriving, cars of new students starting their first year like Annabeth or returning students who were welcomed with groups of friends. You could easily tell the difference between the scared looking newbies and the returnees who looked like they knew this place like the back of their hand. Annabeth's phone buzzed, a new text from Thalia 'Meet me on the lawn, pronto!' As Annabeth made her way to the lawn through the girl dorm corridor she wondered what the 'pronto' was for? She was so caught up in thought that she didn't notice the girl coming toward her and they collided luckily no one fell over but they both got a fright, as Annabeth regained her senses she realised she knew this face

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you I was reading!" The girl was flustered and look embarrassed she was carrying a large book about Cherokee tales, so Annabeth was right.

"No, its fine, I was off thinking in my own world we both played a part in this accident" Annabeth gave a smile to break the awkwardness, it obviously worked because the smile was returned

"Piper, Piper Mclean"

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase"

"Nice to meet you"

"You to, so are you doing anything right now instead of crashing into people in the corridor?" Piper laughed

"No, just heading to my dorm to read"

"Well I was just going to meet my friend on the lawn, would you like to come?" Annabeth knew Thalia wouldn't mind so she hoped the answer would be yes

"Sure, if it's ok?" Piper seemed careful about what she said and how she said it

"Yeah totally, come on" Annabeth lead the way down to the lawn, piper following happy to be with another person.

When the finally got to the lawn, Thalia was relieved to see Annabeth and her new friend. After the introductions were made Thalia got down to the business.

"So, I was texting my brother last night and he was asking who I was hanging out with at the park, and I said Annabeth my roommate, he was like oh cool, glad you've got a friend. Then I asked who he was hanging with at the park and he said Nico….." Silence filled the air, well at least between the 3, that's when piper spoke up

"Your brother is Jason?" she asked timidly but bravely

"Yeah" replied Thalia

"Thalia, Nico is he your brother's roommate?" asked Annabeth taking in the info that was just spilled

"Yes, he is" Thalia suddenly had a really bad look across her face, like smelling sour milk

"What's wrong?" Annabeth and Thalia said in union

"The guy I like is my brother's friend…now I can't go out with him because that's weird!"

"Well you can always try, Jason seems like a nice enough brother to share his friend" Annabeth tried to make Thalia feel better

"Annabeth, I know this is the wrong time and all but what you just said sounded hilarious" Piper could barely make the words trying to stifle a giggle, Thalia registered what Annabeth had just said as well bursting out laughing, suddenly all 3 of them were rolling around giggling like there was no tomorrow, when they had enough of the giggling the subject was still on boys but the spotlight went to Piper

"So who do you like?" Urged Thalia

"Um…well I saw this guy a couple of days ago but really I don't think you want to know" Piper quietly said. When Thalia wants something she will stop at nothing to get it

"Unfair pipes, I told you I had a crush on my brother's friend! How bad can it get?"

"Worse…because I like Jason" Piper went so quite it wasn't funny, suddenly Thalia burst out in the biggest laughing fits Annabeth had seen! She was giggling so hard and poor Piper looked so confused

"I'm not mad pipes, because none of my friends have ever liked my brother, well at least that I know of" she said eyeing Annabeth, Annabeth felt singled out she put up her hands defensively

"Whoa this was not my trial and I don't like your brother! Piper does" Thalia smiled, Annabeth smiled and Piper smiled. Annabeth felt like college was gonna be a great experience with these 2 girls, they were happily chatting away then the rain came. It was so sudden that no one expected it, it came pouring down real strong the girls screamed along with pretty much everyone else, they sprinted for the dorms, the joined the wave of girls rushing to get to their rooms and most of all their bathrooms, thank god for the private dorm bathrooms, no level sharing only roommate sharing! When Piper, Thalia and Annabeth finally made it back to Thalia and Annabeth's dorm they each grabbed a towel and dried off. Thalia started going through her CD's to find some music and Piper was having a nice warm dry of with the hairdryer in the bathroom, Annabeth dried her hair while sitting on the bed looking out the window, there was a group of crazy boys who were having fun doing who knows what in the rain, one boy who seemed the cause of it all was in the middle, he had black hair soaked and shaggy, his body looked amazing through his soaked now see through shirt, he had a six-pack, strong arms and he was very tan. He looked very sexy in the rain being wet and all, she wanted to see up close but she couldn't see past the fogginess of the rain on the window so she would have to see another day.

As soon as she was out of her trance she turned to face Thalia and Piper dancing madly around the room and on the bed to a collection of Thalia's rock music. Annabeth joined in and the girls danced to the music until they couldn't anymore, when they were too tired to continue they all decided they were hungry, so they all got rain coats rain through the rain to Annabeth's jeep before heading to Starbucks for a nice warm coffee. They arrived not much after 2pm and to their annoyance it was full, so they decided to go hunting for a new coffee shop, they decided that this new coffee place if it was good enough would become their regular get together. They parked out front of a little small coffee shop just opposite Central Park, they decided they would try there, when they got inside they all decided this looked better than Starbucks the walls were a red-brown colour with god trims wound paintings and posters on the wall, the couches and chairs were plump and looked comfy, there where so many places to sit booths, the rail looking out the window and just the simple couches and chairs dotted around coffee tables. The menu was really nice and full of different coffee flavours, Annabeth went for a flat-white with a caramel shot, Thalia a Chai Tea Latte with an extra Chai shot and Piper got a Hot Chocolate with extra cinnamon topping. The girls looked at the pastries and decided one big on to share so the go a large Pain au Chocolate. The decided on one of the two booths to sit in, and just as they sat down and the coffees arrived, the bell of the door rung. A new customer or should I say customers because 4 very annoying boys came in, Jason, Nico, the curly-haired boy and then the boy Annabeth had seen in the rain. He looked even better now, his hair dry but still splayed across his face, his smile was mischievous but hot, and his eyes they were the most amazing sea green, the looked loving but wild at the same time. Annabeth felt Goosebumps form on her arms and the red rising to her face, she couldn't believe this boy she had never meet could make her so flustered. It annoyed her greatly so instead she just focused her eyes on the coffee, but she knew Thalia and Piper were still staring at Nico and Jason. They ordered their food and drink, then came over to the booth next to us, well now the girls couldn't talk about the boys so they got out their phones and the texting begun.

Annabeth to Piper and Thalia 'Well you guys got a special treat just in the next booth! ;)'

Thalia to Annabeth 'Well what bout you miss fluster? Which one was it…better not be my brother!'

Piper to Annabeth 'I was just glancing it wasn't much….'

Thalia to Piper and Annabeth 'Well Pipes, Annabeth has a secret crush that she won't tell us about? :('

Piper to Annabeth and Thalia 'Yeah we told you it is a must, we all share in this friendship!'

Annabeth to Thalia and Piper 'Fine, I was just checking out the dark-haired guy'

Before the girls could reply to Annabeth, the door swung open and in came thing 1 and thing 2, the red-head and her friend, they didn't even order they just stalked straight to the boys booth and automatically like she did this every time the red-head locked eyes with the black headed boy, Annabeth felt a twinge of jealously go through her, but thought to herself stop being stupid you don't even know him the two are probably going out, suddenly a shrill annoying voice "Percy, how nice to see you" the red-head looked like she determined

"Rachel, how not so nice to see you" he replied, getting some smiles and high fives from his friends. Rachel had to stay focused to stay composed and not break down, but you could see she was on the verge of tears, Annabeth definitely knew they were not dating.

"Percy, what is wrong with you?" The black-haired girl asked, comforting her friend

"Look Reyna, I put up with that all summer, but not this year, she is not going to annoy me anymore!" He said receiving some slaps on the backs, Reyna glared at him, whispered something in Jason's ear and left with Rachel. I looked to Piper who looked at Reyna a bit annoyed for whispering to Jason, looked down at her hot chocolate. Annabeth finally realised that they should leave, she offered the idea and the got up, started to leave, Jason called over Thalia so Annabeth and Piper waited by the door, then Thalia bounced back over with a mischievous smile on her face, and the girls linked arms for the walk to the car, they didn't notice the boys staring at them until they turned the corner. The day had cleared up by the time they got to the Jeep, once they were in Thalia could contain herself no more

"Piper guess what?" Piper thought hard

"Um… I dunno?" Piper had a confused look on her face

"Jason asked who you were, so I replied with Piper Mclean, my friend" Thalia couldn't contain her excitement and neither could Piper they both screamed with each other until finally calmed down enough for Annabeth to be able to concentrate on driving, soon they were listening to Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran 'Everything has changed', Piper loves Taylor Swift so she knew all the words to the song, Annabeth never thought Piper would be one for having a singing voice but she did. When they got back to the dorm, Piper's phone buzzed a text from an un-known number, Thalia looked like she had a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. Piper's eyes followed the text then she suddenly screamed.

"Jason just asked me out look!" Piper screamed holding out her phone, sure enough it read 'Hey Piper, its Jason. I was wondering if you wanted to go out and see a movie tonight.'

"But how would Jason get your number?" Annabeth asked, looking at Thalia

"I have no idea" Turning and facing Thalia as well

"I may have possibly given your number to him in the coffee shop" She replied with a smile

"THALIA!" Piper and Annabeth yelled in union

"I was just trying to help" Thalia had puppy dog eyes

"Fine I forgive you, but I need something to wear but first I better reply" Piper quickly replied, 'Sure it would be fun, where should we meet and what time?', 2 minutes later her phone buzzed with a new text '7pm on the lawn, see you then'. Piper looked like she was gonna faint of happiness, but suddenly she snapped out of her daze, it was 4pm she only had 3 hours to go until the date. Piper jumped up

"I need something to wear, quick come to my room" Piper lead the way to her room, luckily her roommate was out so we had the room to ourselves. Piper rammed open her wardrobe which was full of pretty dresses, skirts and other pre-planned outfits. Thalia looked annoyed at the colours and patterns because there was nothing punk enough for her liking, but Annabeth could work with this, she rambled through as Thalia went through Pipers shelves full of books, photos and knick knacks. Annabeth found a pretty red themed floral dress which she thought would look good with ankle high black boots and a gold necklace that Thalia found in a jewellery box. Piper tried on the outfit, she looked stunning but her hair and make-up needed doing, Thalia commented that a messy bun would look great, and that's what happened Thalia even added some feathers to the bun found on Pipers shelves. Annabeth returned to the closet to look for a jacket, as Piper and Thalia did make-up. Annabeth spotted Thalia's leather jacket sitting on the bed and thought it would look awesome with the floral dress. When Piper came out of the bathroom she looked like a model, she was so pretty, with Smokey golden eyes, black eye liner with the cat eye flicks and a simple cherry lip gloss on the lips. Annabeth grabbed the leather jacket and asked Piper to put it on, Annabeth had guessed right the floral looked amazing with the leather. Thalia didn't protest but instead let her borrow the jacket for the night, soon 6:45pm rolled around and Piper headed down to the lawn to meet Jason. Annabeth and Thalia watched from the window as Piper meet Jason and walked to his car, soon they were out of view.

Percy POV

Percy watched out the window of his room as Jason and the Piper girl left for their date, 2 weeks until school officially started and Jason already had a date. Lucky him, he was not getting pestered by an annoying red-head girl like Percy was. Leo was tinkering on his desk making a big racket for no reason so Percy decided the pool was a good idea. When he arrived there were lots of girls in bikinis lazing around in the spa's, which was right next to the lanes, Percy took off his shirt to reveal his prefect body, he dived into the pool and started doing lengths, being in the pool was like the best thing in the world to Percy, he felt like he could do anything in the water, he changed from breath stroke to backstroke to freestyle to butterfly. When he finally had enough he got out, and the girls started cheering and calling him over, but he ignored them because he was so used to and worse. Over summer Percy had worked as a lifeguard at the local pool, he helped with parties and diving sessions even swimming classes, when it came to birthday parties he hated it the mothers would tell the kids to go away so they could spend time with the 17-year-old life guard/party supervisor, which is kinda gross considering that most of them were in there 30-40's. Diving sessions were ok as long as the parents stayed at bay and it wasn't 14-15 year old girls, they wouldn't leave him alone, they expected him to play Mr. hot lifeguard and jump in to save them every time they jumped even tried to get me to give her CPR, how desperate do you get? The swimming classes were the easiest because it was it just little kids, until they ended and the mothers bombarded him with questions 'How is my darling?' 'Can you teach her next year as well, because she has learnt so much so fast?' it grossed him out like aren't you married? But I guess there are downs to being so desirable. He smiled to himself, I'm desirable. He dried off and was about to head into the changing room, when the blonde girl from the coffee shop came in with her punk friend, they came over near were Percy was standing, they took off their towels to reveal bikinis, the punk wearing a black bikini with white skulls suiting her personality probably but suited her athletic body. The blonde she blew me away, her amazing physique was athletic, tanned and sexy she suited her grey bikini with golden trims round the edge, her amazing blonde hair tied back in a messy ponytail, and she had grey eyes that were serious but fun. Percy tried to get eye contact with the blonde but she ignored him and walked over to the deep diving pool with her friend, Percy waited until they were in the water until he kinda followed them, but veered off to the diving boards, they were swimming around the edge of the 5m deep pool, not noticing Percy climbing the 15 metre diving board. The girls in the spa noticed and started cheering him on even though they didn't know his name. As soon as the spa girls started cheering he got the blondes and the punk's attention, then he performed a pike dive, Percy thought his entrance was perfect and so did the spa girls, but the blonde didn't, she had been splashed badly, she got out of the pool and yelled at Percy

"What the hell is your problem?" the blonde screamed at him before storming off grabbing her towel before leaving the pool, her friend followed close behind but before leaving she pulled the finger at him grabbed her towel and left. Well Percy thought that went well didn't it. He got out of the pool, grabbed his towel and left to go back to his dorm. When he arrived Leo had completed his tinkering and produced a weird-looking mini-robot thing that was controlled by a remote, Leo was now playing with it on his desk. Percy grabbed out his phone '_No New Messages'_ was all it read. He thought about visiting his mum and Paul, but then saw his stationery list which needed doing, he asked Leo to join him, which Leo was happy to say yes to and they left in his Emerald Green Jeep. 20 minutes later they arrived at the stationary store and looked at his list

_Stationary Requirement's for Colombia University 2013_

_*10 Pad Refill 7mm Ruled 250 Leaf_

_Pencils_

_Eraser_

_Blue and Black Pens_

_10 Binder folders_

_All textbooks will be supplied by teachers but can be brought personally at own cost._

_*If you have a laptop, tablet, I-Pad you are welcome to use instead of paper for taking notes but some classes still require paper._

Well that was a small list but he decided to get half the amount of paper and binder folders because of his laptop, Percy and Leo entered the stationery shop only to see the same blonde and punk from the pool, great Percy thought this will not end well. Percy and Leo walked over to get his supplies and the blonde and punk had each one headphone in listening to the same song, they hadn't noticed Percy or Leo….yet. Leo went off to find some binder folders and Percy stayed to find the refill pads, as soon as he got 2 pads he went off to find Leo who had found the binder folders and was no failing to flirt with one of the female store clerks who looked bored and kinda offended, Percy had to try so hard to stifle a laugh.

"Leo, stop annoying the poor girl and come and help me" Percy said with a smile on his face, the girl looked relived and started looking Percy up and down but Percy grabbed Leo before she could say anything. When they got around the corner

"Dude, I totally almost had that chicks number, why'd you ruin it for me?" Leo moaned

"Dude she was so bored she'd never give you her number" Percy laughed and Leo laughed with him

"I guess your right this time but I will get a girl on a date before the end of the school year!" Leo said confidentially

"Are you asking for a bet?" Percy said with a mischievous smile

"It's on" Leo replied putting is hand out for the agreement which Percy glad fully took the handshake

"So dude where are the pens?" Percy asked scratching his head looking around

"I think this way" Leo pointed and Percy followed. Finally finding the pens and pencils grabbing a few then heading to the checkout, and of all people in the world the blonde with her friend were standing in front of them, great at least Percy got to look at her, She was wearing her hair out wavy down her back, a simple polka-dotted skirt that stopped just above the knee with a plain grey top with a white owl printed on the front and black chucks, she was the prettiest girl she had seen so far in life and Percy didn't think people got any prettier. Percy really wanted to apologise to her about the pool, but she left before he could say anything handed over his stuff paid then left. When they got back it was about 9pm Jason was back because he could see the grey convertible. He and Leo wandered back to the dorm put the stationary away then went to Jason and Nico's room, Jason was in the bathroom having a shower and Nico was playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 on his TV and PlayStation 3 which he had brought from his house, this guy was nuts when it came to COD: MW3, he got the TV, PlayStation and game for his 16 birthday from his Dad and Step-Mum. He had completed both COD: MW 1 and 2, so now he was onto 3. Leo sat down to play multiplayer while Percy sprawled himself on Jason's bed waiting for him to get out of the shower, he noticed on the shelves that Jason had pictures of his parents and of the punk girl and him, did they used to date or were they just friends but then he came across a picture of Jason's parents, him and the punk girl. Jason came out of the bathroom in a pair of shirts and shorts greeting Percy and Leo. He came over to Percy on the bed and started explaining how his date went, Jason and Piper went out to a really nice Italian restaurant and had pasta then for dessert shared a giant chocolate sundae, after dinner they went to get hot chocolate's from Starbucks then went walking in Central Park found a park bench started talking then he kissed her, on the ride back he learnt heaps about Piper and Piper learnt heaps about him. Jason was proud of himself, he had a girlfriend before school had actually started.

"It was such a great date" Jason smiled to himself

"Yeah sounded like it, hey Jason who's the girl in these pictures?" Percy asked carefully in case it was an ex-girlfriend, but Jason just smiled

"My sister Thalia, she older but I'm taller" Jason looked at the picture and laughed "She hates it, especially when I call her shorty"

"Yeah that's cool, I'm gonna go to bed so night guys" Percy left the room and headed to his own, when he got there he changed into a grey shirt and some sweats looked out the window and saw the blonde with Piper and Thalia sitting on a mate reading and talking. Percy was annoyed at himself he didn't know who she was and none of his friends did either he was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I got reviews, follows and favourites on my first ever chapter!**

**So I would like to thank everyone who followed or favourite this story for me it is amazing to see that people actually noticed! :)**

**Special shout out to Jedi1, Di Blythe and daughter of the seawisdom for your reviews follows and favourites! **

**If I missed anyone out I'm sorry, but I thank you for actually bothering to read this! :)**

**My grammar is not very good so I'm really sorry, if you can't deal with it then don't bother reading it!**

College Crew

Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV**

The time had finally come, waking up early to get to class, studying, partying and lots of coffee drinking. Annabeth was debating with herself, if it was a smart idea to put Starbucks on speed dial for coffee delivery. She smiled to herself she wouldn't get that desperate? She started classes tomorrow, she was so excited she was going to have the full college experience. Annabeth checked over her timetable for tomorrow,

_Time Class_

_9:00 Design_

_10:00 Mathematics (Statistics)_

_1:30 Architectural Engineering_

_2:30 Mathematics (Calculus)_

_3:30 Art history_

_4:30 Lecture (Check on Website to see what lecture you have today)_

She was excited Design and Architectural Engineering were her favourite subjects, she wanted to be an Architect when she graduated so she got to take both those subjects every day. She had Math 4 times a week instead of 5 as Math is important in Architecture. She asked Thalia what she had tomorrow, Thalia just chucked her timetable at Annabeth then snuggling back down into her bed to have a nap before the 3 girls went out for a movie. She grabbed the timetable of the floor and looked at Monday,

_Time Class_

_9:00 Philosophy_

_10:00 History_

_1:30 Modern Music Study_

_2:30 Mathematics (Calculus)_

_3:30 Theory (Music)_

_4:30 Lecture (Check on Website to see what lecture you have today)_

Thalia looked like she had a fun day, and they had matching Calculus times which is a mega bonus, now they had to see what Piper was taking to see if any times matched. Annabeth actually wondered if Thalia would even turn up to some of these classes, she looked over at her friend who wanted sleep most of the time. She smiled to herself, when the door opened and Piper slipped in,

"Hey Annabeth" Piper smiled at her

"Hey Pipes, what classes do you have tomorrow?"

"Here's my timetable" Piper put her bag down and took out her timetable, before starting to tiptoe over to Thalia's bed. Piper's timetable was decorated with pretty doodles of pink and purple flowers,

_Time Class_

_9:00 Workshop_

_10:00 Design_

_1:30 Art History_

_2:30 Mathematics (Calculus)_

_3:30 Self-Defence Class_

_4:30 Lecture (Check on Website to see what lecture you have today)_

Piper, Thalia and Annabeth all had Calculus at the same time, happy that she had a class with both her friends she glanced over to them just as Piper jumped onto the sleeping girl, Thalia screamed really high, a kind of scream that you would not imagine coming from a punk! It was hilarious Thalia pushed laughing Piper of the bed onto the floor and pounced on her, Piper really needed those self-defence classes! Both girls collapsed into a fit of giggles before Annabeth announced it was time to go or they would miss the movie. The two girls on the ground regained composure, Piper checked herself in the mirror, her hair in a simple braid down her back, a dark red top with a black silhouette of a bird on the front tucked into her waist high blue floral shorts with black converse shoes carrying a baby blue cardigan. Thalia stood up grabbed her leather jacket, she wore a grey sleeveless dress with a white imprinted floral skull on the front and a firm wavy bottom, black ankle high boots with black socks with frilly white top trim her hair spikey as normal. Annabeth looked down at her clothes, white top with a faded American flag the front, skinny white ripped jeans and white converse, her hair in messy bun. Annabeth grabbed her keys and wallet then left with Thalia and Piper to go to the movies. The ride there was fun, they listened to the radio with all the top hits, but the topic was on boys (when was it not?) they discussed Jason with Piper, she told them that they had gotten together after their first date and were officially going out. Annabeth felt good for her but not for herself, not wanting to admit it but she had never been kissed, she'd never had a boyfriend sure she'd had heaps of male friends but never a romantic relationship, she felt kinda put off about being in college without a first kiss to talk about, she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, she was going to have a great night with her friends. When they arrived at the movie theatre they brought their tickets for the movie 'Man of Steel' and got popcorn and drinks. They headed to Cinema 3 gave their tickets to the door attendant and headed in to get seats, they picked the middle of the row and cinema so not to close but not too far away from the screen and the view was right in the middle. When they got settled and were talking/tending to their phones, Annabeth heard a familiar group of boys come through the door, she prayed that the sit behind so they wouldn't be recognised, but I think they did because they became hushed and came and sat right behind us three, I felt Thalia tense beside me and Piper's phone buzz from a new text probably from Jason. I knew who was sitting behind me and I didn't even have to turn around that stupid Percy boy with his heart melting looks, damn his good looking body, but most of all his eyes the green was so dazzling that it took away her breath every time she looked at her. Finally the lights went down and the movie started…

Annabeth loved that movie it had such a good plot line and the suspension was great even the romance was not too bad. Thalia thought the action was the best part, Piper the romance and Annabeth the history at the start finally they put in information about Krypton was really useful for further into the movie. As they got up to leave Jason called Piper over he quietly asked her a question then she came back to us,

"Jason was wondering if I could spend the rest of the evening with him." Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other

"Sure" They replied in union, Piper smiled a thanks then returned to Jason and they left. Thalia and Annabeth smiled at each other

"Who does she think we are? Her mother" Thalia said to Annabeth, the girls cracked up laughing

"Hopefully not at this young age" Annabeth elbowed Thalia which put them into further hysterics, as soon as they stopped laughing they started to leave but a voice held them back.

"What's your name?" It was aimed at Annabeth, she turned around to see whose mouth it came from and sure enough it was the boy with black hair Percy,

"Why do you want to know?" She said glaring at him

"Cause I know your friends names but not yours, so I'd like to know" he said holding his ground

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase and you?" She replied holding the glare

"Percy, short for Perseus Jackson, but I prefer Percy" he said with a wild smile, that made Annabeth's legs feel like jelly, but she stayed strong

"Well Perseus, good night" she said with a smirk

"I prefer Percy, Annie" he said with an evil glint in his eyes, no-body called her Annie, she stalked right up to him noes almost touching

"Don't you ever call me Annie, my name is Annabeth" She said turning and walking toward the exit but before she and Thalia could leave she heard Percy say

"Okay, Good night Annie, don't let the bed bugs bite" he said with a snigger, Annabeth turned to face Percy

"Well I hope you have a nice night Perseus" she said then left without another word, but Thalia pulled the finger on him again. Annabeth had to stifle a giggle Thalia would have to stop doing that but no-one really tells Thalia what to do. When the finally got to the jeep it was 10:30pm so they decided to go to the coffee shop they had discovered a last week, _Cosy Coffee Corner_, they hoped out of the car and headed in, ordered a Hot Chocolate each, they took a set at one of the booths then the conversation started of the incident at the cinema,

"I wonder why he really wanted to know your name" Thalia wiggled her eyebrows at Annabeth who just rolled her eyes

"He stated the reason he knew you and Piper's name but not mine so he wanted to know" Thalia rolled her eyes this time

"But he called you Annie just to get up your nose, he's totally into you!" Thalia wiggled her eyebrows yet again

"Stop that or I won't drive you home!" Annabeth glared at Thalia, she raised her hands in defence

"Okay, I'll stop" She took a last big glug of her Hot Chocolate "Let's go"

When they got back there were barely any main lights on but most of the dorm rooms were alight. They headed up to bed but first Annabeth set her alarm to 7:30am, ready for her classes. As soon as she fell asleep she felt like she had to wake up due to the sound of her alarm and Thalia chucking a pillow in her face due to her setting an alarm this 'early'. Annabeth got up to have a shower while Thalia groaned in her bed, Annabeth loved showers she loved the pounding hot water on her body and the smell of body washes, she had a shower plan, shave, wash her body, wash her face then finally her hair with her apple scented shampoo and conditioner. When she finally got out of the shower it was 7:45 but still hadn't finished in the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and then it was time to tame the wild tangle of blonde curls that had formed during her sleep when she had brushed her hair, she applied moisturiser then let Thalia have the bathroom, she looked through her closet for something to wear deciding on a pair of simple blue jeans, a red chequered top and black chucks. She had her backpack full of all her stationary and her Laptop custom made By for her 12th Birthday, she has had it ever since because it was so ahead of its time then and even now. She made her bed and waited for Thalia before heading to the on campus café/cafeteria which served breakfast, lunch and dinner, although each dorm room came with a small kitchen most kids ate there, Annabeth made a mental note to go on a supermarket trip for some food. When Thalia finally got out of the bathroom and got dressed it was 8:00am so they headed down to the café for breakfast, they met Piper down there excited to share the night before since Piper missed the action at the cinema. At 8:45 the girls hugged before splitting out for individual classes Annabeth – Design, Thalia – Philosophy and Piper – Workshop.

Annabeth loved Design, her teacher Ms Marney was arty but strategic at the same time, and she understood when Annabeth talked about architecture because she love architecture too. Their current project was clothing, the class was researching different types of clothing for different cultures. Annabeth picked Greek as her culture. She felt like the hour past way to fast because class ended and it was time for Statistics. She didn't love math but she did like it and knew that architects needed it so she tried her best and she was usually top of her class. She entered the classroom as one of the first so she got first setting pick, the room was a lecture room since all classes except practical are held in rooms like this, she picked a seat near the front and waited for class to start, she got out her laptop and her refill in a binder folder, she wished the other students would hurry up so they could start, but that was until she heard his voice, his deep seductive voice,

"Is this seat taken" She turned to face him and she felt the heat rise but forced herself to stay calm, as much a she wanted to say yes she couldn't because that was rude and no one would ever come to claim it so she said,

"No, it's free" He flopped down into the seat and got out his laptop and paper and started doodling on his paper

"Don't you just hate maths?" he said with a smile, Annabeth rolled her eyes

"I actually really like maths" she said

"Oh well, that's nice I think" he scratched his head, before she could reply a crippled man in a wheelchair rolled in,

"Welcome to Statistics, I'm your teacher Mr Brunner" He automatically made eye contact with Annabeth and smiled,

"This year is going to be great, required you turn up to class" he winked and the class laughed. Annabeth knew that she would like Statistics, even though she had dyslexia she was going to ace this class. Her ADHD doesn't help for un-practical classes so she is always tapping her foot or pen to keep concentration, she looked at Percy next to her and realised that he was doing the same thing maybe out of habit or even ADHD. She noticed that his notes were not tidy like hers but splayed all over the page with random doodles in-between, she could never could never concentrate with notes like that. Focusing back on class she answered question after question right. After class before she could leave Percy grabbed her arm,

"You're really smart you know, don't dumb yourself down for boys ever" Then left before she could get a word in. The Mr Brunner came up to her to congratulate her on her progress in one lesson, he commented that she could tutor for extra money on the side if she had enough time. She took the idea on, she was going to talk to Thalia and Piper about it first. She thanked him then left. Annabeth went out onto the lawn to meet up with her friends and fill them in on the weirdest math lesson of her life.

"Hey guys" she greeted the two girls bathing in the sunlight

"Hey Annabeth" they replied in union smiling

"Something really weird happened in math today" The girls automatically sat up from their lazy positions ears open eyes eager

"Fill us in on the gossip!" Thalia squealed excitedly

"Ok, so I'm sitting in my seat waiting for class to start, I'm focused on taking out my stuff when Percy comes up and asks if he can sit next to me, it was really weird. But at the end of class he tells me 'You're really smart you know, don't dumb yourself down for boys ever' then just leaves, it was the weirdest maths class I've ever had in my life!"

"OMG, he's totally into you, are you into him?" Piper shook my shoulders

"No, he is really stuck up and annoying!" Annabeth replied rolling her eyes

"That means your into him, Thalia, Annabeth has a crush!" Piper said excitedly

"I know, I'm sitting right here" Thalia said sarcastically

"Guys would you just give it a break, he is just another annoying guy" Annabeth glared at them both

"Well, fine then but I was doing some boy research and I searched him up, apparently he was the most desirable guy at his high school 'Goode', he got chased by girls everywhere, that's why he's kinda rude when it comes to girls cause he never meet a girl who doesn't want to chase him" Piper wide eyes looked a bit shocked "He finally found a girl he likes but she doesn't like him back, Annabeth you're his first crush! And he doesn't know what to do because he has never had one before he's so used for everyone to just come running at him!" Piper looked like she felt sorry for him,

"Don't feel sorry for him, he is rude and stuck up!" Annabeth felt like slapping Piper for trying puppy eyes on her, Annabeth never fell for puppy eyes,

"Anyway, I have another math matter" Annabeth announced, Thalia looked bored

"Really more math?"

"Yes, my statistics teacher said if I had enough time I should do some statistics tutoring for some extra money" Even though her mum sent her $25 dollars a week, she felt the need to earn her own money. Piper looked up,

"That would be a great idea, how many students are you gonna take on Ms Chase?"

"Well, to start of maybe just one" Annabeth said thinking about it,

"Well you'll need to leave enough time to tutor me for calculus, for free" Thalia added "So ones enough" She had a smile,

"Alright I'll put a flyer up in my statistics classroom" Piper smiled,

"Already helping the community" Thalia rolled her eyes at Piper

"Why so optimistic Ms Sunshine?"

"Dunno, maybe because someone has a crush on our little Annie" Piper said with a smile

"He doesn't and don't you dare call me Annie, I swear Thalia you started all of this!" She said glaring at her, Thalia put her hands up in defence,

"I did not start this, I swear!" She said with an evil looking glint in her eyes

"Whatever, come on lets go have lunch before Calculus class" Annabeth smiled

**Percy POV**

Percy couldn't believe he said that to Annabeth, what was he thinking that they would automatically get together or something, well obviously NO! He wished he could just rewind time and take it back, but he couldn't. Percy just didn't know what was wrong with him, he'd never had a crush on a girl, but girls always had crushes on her, Annabeth was the first girl to not have a crush on him! And he wasn't used to it, he didn't know how to act or anything which didn't help since he really needed to concentrate in class but he just couldn't when Annabeth was sitting right there, her grey eyes and blonde hair but most of all the aurora that she radiates is so heart-melting that he probably won't pass this class, unless he got a tutor. That's it he would get a tutor, he would keep his grades up enough to pass the class, and He would talk to Mr Brunner tomorrow about tutoring to see if there was anyone who could. But for now he couldn't stop thinking about one certain blonde, which annoyed him like hell! So to take his mind off it he decided to go and visit his mum and Paul. He got in his jeep and before he could leave he saw Annabeth and her friends leave campus, he was tempted to follow them but he slapped himself, 'common Percy get yourself together!' He drove off to his mum's apartment hoping that she had made her special blue chocolate chip cookies! He knocked on the door, only for it to be opened to his mum, Sally was standing there with a big smile and the smell of cookies in the air,

"Percy darling how good to see you" Sally said grabbing him in for a hug and a kiss on the check, unlike most 18 year old boys Percy let his mum doe this he didn't push her away, because he loves her,

"Hey mum, are those cookies I smell?" she winked at him,

"Only blue for my baby boy, come into the kitchen" She walked in the direction of the smell, and like a puppy followed. She took out the tray and placed in-front of me on the bench,

"Careful there still hot" But she knew I still ate them, even if the scalded my tongue!

"Thanks mum" Percy's mouth was full of three biscuit and he was trying to get a fourth in,

"Honey slow down you can't eat that fast, but at this rate I may have to make another batch" She smiled at him and ruffled her hair while getting out the ingredients. Three batches later, Percy left to head back to campus with a batch of cookies in a container. Returning to campus with a batch of cookies really does help clear the mind, he hoped he had saved enough for Nico, Leo and Jason to have at least one. Coming into his dorm he found Nico and Leo racing cars that Leo had pimped,

"Where's Jason?" Leo and Nico looked up

"Making out with Piper in my room, so gross I hate it! I can't play COD: MW3" Nico looked disgusted, Percy glanced at the clock on his wall crap it was 1:00, the boys had half an hour till class. Leo had engineering, Nico History and Percy had Cultural Studies. He got his stuff ready then brought out the box of cookies, offering around,

"Wow your mum really can cook" Leo mumbled through cookie, while grabbing another

"Leo, slow down or there won't be enough for Jason" Nico looked at the cookies that were quickly disappearing,

"Nah man he snoozes, so he loses and this is a very big lose COOKIES" he said with a sugar crazy smile! Soon 1:20 came around and the boys headed off to class.

Percy came back to his dorm after his full first day College and oh boy he wanted a day off! There was so much information to register and so much work, he thought about ditching a couple of lessons tomorrow to sleep and do work, he thought of ditching Stats but then Mr Brunner's voice popped in his head, "This year will be great, required that you turn up to class" and then Annabeth's "I actually really like math", if she was going to be there then so was he. It was decided he was ditching English first up and then going to maths, the rest of the day would form from there. When Leo arrived, they went over to Nico and Jason's room to see what was for dinner,

"Jason, you missed the best cookies in the world, Percy's mum made them just for us" He said over exaggerating, Nico rolled his eyes but still had a smile

"Really Leo just for you, then may I ask what Percy's mum's name is?" He said with a smirk, Leo got all red

"Her name…it's…uh…it just…uh…slipped my mind" Leo stuttered, Jason smiled

"Well please do tell me when it happens to slip back in for a visit" Nico and Percy burst out laughing,

"Well played Grace, now I'm starving let's get dinner, pizza anybody?" Jason rolled his eyes at Leo, but everyone agreed with his suggestion and headed to the car park,

"So um, whose car are we taking?" Leo questioned

"Percy's jeep, it's the best!" Nico said heading in that direction,

"My jeep it is then" Percy replied before following Nico, Leo and Jason in tow

They picked out a pizza place for dinner, went inside and took one of the large booths, they took the set and looked at the menu, then to Percy's luck his favourite group of girls came in, Thalia first looking like the punk she always looks like, Piper graceful and pink and Annabeth the best looking of them all a maroon shirt, sleeveless with a cut going down the side of the shirt exposing her black bra and tan toned stomach, on the front printed in white was '_California, my kinda place'_ with a sun and surfboard, matching her high wasted blue denim shorts and white chucks, her hair in a loose French plait with a crimson red ribbon tied at the bottom. She looked amazing and I couldn't look away until Leo elbowed me

"Dude close your mouth and stop gawking at her" he whispered but Nico and Jason still heard and stifled laughs, Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other with the expression of '_boys'_, but Piper was happy to see Jason and came over to see him, Thalia and Annabeth stayed were still not following,

"Hey do you girls want to join us for pizza?" Jason asked Piper

"Are you sure?" She looked at him

"Yeah ask your friends if they want to" Piper went to her friends then came back with them in tow. The boys scooted around the table so that Nico was at the end of one side of the table, then Percy, the Leo with Jason in the middle of the table/seat with Piper next to him, then Annabeth, then Thalia. Nico faced Thalia, Percy faced Annabeth, Leo faced Piper and Jason faced the out of the booth but kept close to Piper. The atmosphere was awkward, luckily the waitress came at the right time before it got to a point of no return, drinks were ordered

Thalia: Diet Pepsi

Piper: Tonic Water

Annabeth: Lemon, Lime and bitters

Leo: Sprite

Jason: Dry Ginger Ale

Nico: Pepsi

Percy: Ginger Beer

She left, Piper and Jason made small talk with Leo, Thalia got out her headphones and I-pod to listen to music, Nico asked her what she was listening to and they started a whole conversation/debate on music and genres. Percy tried to make eye contact with Annabeth but she avoided him, getting a sketch pad out of her bag and start sketching blue-print designs for an apartment, he thought they were really but he had no clue about architecture so he wasn't sure if they were actually any good, so he decided to take a chance,

"Those are really good" Annabeth looked up her eyes stormy,

"Why did you leave after you said that speech to me in stats?" So she remembered that but didn't even thank him for the compliment, wow this girl spoke her mind and he liked it.

"Well…um, cause I knew I shouldn't have said it to you and I couldn't take it back" I felt the red rising to my face, her grey eyes softened

"You meant what you said didn't you?"

"Yeah kinda, but I'm not sure if it was compliment or not…so" she smiled, it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen,

"I'll take it as a compliment"

"Great" He said with a smile, but before they could continue the conversation the waitress came, she handed out the drinks then asked the food orders, the group decided on an extra-large margarita and green Mexican wave to share, she left. Percy tried to revive the conversation,

"What are you drawing?" she looked less tense like the had entered her area of strength, that could be a very bad thing,

"Well lately I've been designing my dream apartment so when I finish college and have enough money can finally build it, I have about 5 variations and this is my newest one" She said proudly, sliding it over so I could see better, Annabeth really knew how to draw, she made magic with her pencil, wow that sounded sappy and cheesy! What was Percy turning into? When the pizza arrived everyone hushed and tucked in, to Percy there is no better pizza than NYC pizza. When the pizza's where gone the girls left before the boys as they had to get their beauty sleeps that was how Leo put it. They boys left not far behind, Percy managed to catch up to their car so they were side by side at a red light, and Percy wound down his window as did Annabeth,

"First one back wins?" he challenged her

"You're on" she smiled with a glint of evil in her eyes. As soon as the light blinked green the race was on and to start it Percy swerved in front of Annabeth before accelerating, he earned a long toot from her but she didn't give up, being a New-Yorker he knew the street pretty well, so he turned off to take a well-known short-cut, which he hoped the girls followed and sure enough Annabeth followed close behind Percy smiled a mischievous smile.

**Annabeth POV**

Where was Jackson going? Campus was back the other way, but she kept following to see where he was headed. Soon the road turned bumpy and Thalia and Piper urged Annabeth to turn around but she ignored them and the going. Soon the green jeep stopped and the boys piled out, Annabeth drove up and parked next to them. Percy came up to the door and opened it,

"Well I see you couldn't get enough of me so you followed me" Percy said with a smirk

"Save it Jackson, I was curious to see where you were going this late at night" she replied

"Well, I was hoping you would follow and I guess I succeed because now you are here" Percy gestured to the dark scenery

"Where are we exactly?" Percy smiled a reckless smile, Gods she loved it she almost fell out of the car but she held herself steady

"Just some old lake, care to go for a swim?" He reached into the car and grabbed Annabeth who was screaming and kicking

"PERSEUES JACKSON! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" the boys were cracking up and her friends stifled giggles trying to act seriously annoyed,

"Oh you want me to put you down" he asked, she heard water lapping in the near distance

"YES" screamed Annabeth, she hated being handled like this

"Ok, then" simple as that he chucked Annabeth in the water. She got up cold and wet she glared at Percy, before tackling him to the ground/water and walking off. Her friends cheered as she returned to her car and they got back in, before she shut the door,

"Well looks like you just got beaten at your own game, by a girl!" with that she drove of leaving Percy sitting in the water and his friends, laughing their butts of about what just happened.

**So what do you think? I really liked the ending :)**

**If you have any ideas for future chapters please tell me in the reviews apart I have the text 1 or 2 planned! ;)**

**Sorry about my grammar, I know it is really bad and needs lots of working on!**

**Moonshinexoxo :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJO or HOO**

**I hoped you guys liked the 2****nd**** chapter!**

**I didn't know people actually enjoyed this story, so that kinda blew me away!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourite! It means a lot!**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

College Crew

**Annabeth POV**

Annabeth was annoyed, she was freezing cold and soaking wet, all thanks to that idiot Percy! Why did she follow his Jeep? Why not just keep going to campus, and win the race? She didn't know, but listening to her friends would have been a great idea. She stormed to her room, then had a nice hot shower. When she finally cooled down enough to actually get out of the shower, she got into a white tank top and some sweats, Thalia was already asleep. Annabeth flopped into bed, she wanted to sleep she was really tired but she just couldn't something was keeping her up, she tossed and turned finally she flicked on a light and started reading about Greek history for design. At 7:30 she was woken by her alarm and Thalia's pillow in her face, she jumped up

"Really Thalia" she said chucking the pillow back to her friend, she only got a groan in reply. She headed to the bathroom, well at least she didn't need a shower after last night or a bath, Annabeth brushed her teeth and her hair which took a while like it always did then she was done in the bathroom, probably a personal record she smiled to herself, but the smiled was soon wiped of her face when she realised what she had first glancing at her timetable of all things in her life she had stats, great it really was her lucky day wasn't it. She was tempted to skip stats but she needed to pass so she got her stuff ready, waited for Thalia then headed down to the café for breakfast, Annabeth wasn't hungry her stomach was in to-many knots to eat, so she just got an iced-coffee takeaway and the girls headed out to the lawn to eat,

"Last night was fun" Piper said carefully, Annabeth really wanted to avoid the lake topic but for Thalia it was the best topic to talk about,

"Yeah, you totally gave Percy a taste of his own medicine!" she said nudging me, which only made her stomach feel worse,

"Yeah totally" Annabeth checked her watch 8:45 "Well I'm gonna head to class meet you guys here for lunch?" Thalia and Piper nodded,

"Bye Annabeth" Piper waved

"Yeah, bye Annie" Thalia smiled,

"Thalia" Annabeth scolded, which made Thalia laugh. Soon she was in the main building, she binned out her half-finished coffee, and headed down the corridor to class, she sat in the seat she picked on the first day, got her stuff out and saw her Tutor flier stuck on the door, she was tempted to rip it down but she knew that it would be a good idea to earn some money so she left it there. The class dribbled in then came her least favourite person at the moment, Percy, he came and sat down in the chair next to me, a shiver went down my spine, I looked over to see him staring at me,

"Hi" he said with a half-smile, I didn't want to reply and wished I had my head phones in so I wouldn't have but no I did,

"Hi" I said not looking at him

"Sorry about last night, it was a dare from my friends" he said, he had turned to face me

"Really should ask your friends then?" I looked at him at him with cold eyes, but before he was cut off by Mr Brunner,

"Welcome back, hope you're enjoying yourselves at college!" he had a warm smile on his face,

"Now let's get started" She was glad, now she didn't have to talk to Percy but she still felt his stare, didn't he know that staring was rude. She ignored him and focused on Mr Brunner who was talking about Analysis of Variance, as soon as class she left before Percy could say anything to her.

**Percy POV**

Percy knew he shouldn't have done that last night, but the adrenaline rush was so big he couldn't control himself! The conversation before class went terribly Annabeth was extremely pissed, he wanted to say something when class ended but she bolted from the room as soon as we were dismissed. Great now she is avoiding him, he packed up his stuff and headed to the door, a colourful piece of paper caught his eye 'Statistics tutor, call number below only 1 spot, $25 a session' just what he needed a tutor, and Percy added the number to his phone. What subject did he have next? History, boring not going to that. Percy headed back to his room while texting the number "Hey, I'm interested in the tutoring, is the spot still open?' a few moments later his phone buzzed 'Yes, meet you in the library 6pm tonight for our first session be at the tables next to the start of the fiction section' great he thought double stats in one day! 'Thanks' he replied before entering his room and flopping down onto his bed for a nap.

"Percy, Percy, Percy? PERSEUS JACKSON WAKE UP!" Leo shouted in Percy's ear,

"Leo I was sleeping!" Leo rolled his eyes,

"Yeah and you've slept through a whole day of learning, its 5:45! How long have you been asleep for?" Percy jumped out of bed, crap he was going to be late for the tutor session! He grabbed his stuff and started heading out the door before his stomach rumbled, sleeping though lunch not a smart idea. He grabbed a cold burrito out of the fridge, then ran to the library. When he got through the library door's it was 5:57, if he sat down at 6 he would be extremely punctual, he went and sat down at the table next to the start of the fiction area. I got out my book and started doodling, then punctually my tutor put their books down on the table right on 6, I looked up to a familiar face, Annabeth

"I'm meeting my student for tutoring here, so if you don't mind moving please" she said her eyes stormy

"Well, I'm meeting my tutor here, so yeah" I pulled out my phone and showed her the message to her,

"Great, well Percy that's my number your my student" she said sounding slightly annoyed

"Well then teacher what's first?" she rolled her eyes,

"Well payments need discussing, and times" she got out her diary,

"Ok, should I pay a total of $100 each week and we meet at 6pm every day except Friday for an hour?" she checked her diary,

"Yep that works, now down to the mathematical side, what first?" he wrote down the times in her diary, before closing and getting out her stats textbook. Percy personally thought the hour past to fast, he swore Annabeth moved closer to him during it, not mentally but physically like she moved the chair closer to him.

"You know this doesn't make us friends" she said before standing up to leave,

"So what does it make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" He winked at her,

"You disgust me, and no you are my student and I'm the teacher so nothing there is only a teaching relationship" she said coldly,

"Well that's until the teacher makes a seductive move on the hot student, you can't resist and our secret love affair begins!" he said smirking

"As I said disgusting, unless study related don't text me"

"Okay, but feel free to text me"

"In your dreams Jackson!" then she left, her blonde hair flowing behind her like a Goddess. Wow she had no idea of the affect she had on him. She walked out the door without looking behind her, he flipped out his phone in the last hour his inbox had been spammed by non-other than Rachel! Great he looked through the text's most involved, 'Hey, wanna hang out?' 'I miss you so much' 'Where are you haven't seen you in ages, let's meet up', why did he ever give Rachel his number? He opened the conversation he had with Annabeth, there was only 3 texts but he was reading them over and over again. Ok that's it he was going to get himself a girlfriend because Annabeth would never be interested, but he didn't want his first college girlfriend to be some stupid girl, so no girlfriend he thought to himself, great life I have. Percy walked back to his room, smiling and winking at most of the girls in the corridor, they giggled, blushed and some even waved back, but none of them he found amazingly beautiful like Annabeth but he kept playing nice. He opened his room door to chaos! First of all Leo was hammering something in the bathroom, Jason and Nico were playing with Leo's remote controlled car's racing around the room, but worst of all sitting on his bed staring right at him was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, her red hair in a high pony tail had been straightened, and she was wearing the Colombia College cheerleading uniform and simple white running shoes. Rachel jumped up and started making her way over to Percy but he quickly knowing what was coming ran over to Jason and Nico,

"What the hell is going on guys?" He practically yelled at them

"Well, um were racing cars" Nico said scratching his head

"No I meant in the room as a whole, why is Rachel here? Who let her in?" Percy glared at Nico

"Oh, Leo did but he's off flirting in the bathroom with Reyna, she has finally gotten off my back ever since she saw me with Piper, so I'm kinda glad" Jason smiled to himself,

"Great thanks Jason you actually helped me!" He said pushing Nico playfully. He headed to the bathroom where the sound of hammering and laughing was coming from, he burst in,

"Leo, a word please" Leo looked up he was fixing the sink and Reyna was sitting next to him, in a cheerleading uniform, high pony tail and white sneakers,

"Sure Perce" he said

"Alone" he growled, Leo looked at Reyna pleadingly

'Oh, sure meet you outside Leo" she said smiling at him, before turning a cold glare on me,

"Leo, why did you let Rachel and Reyna in here?" Percy moaned

"Um, well actually I didn't they barged in, Rachel demanding you and Reyna just followed her in, so I left them to fix the sink and Reyna came in to help, I think she's into me!" Leo replied excitedly

"Well now we can't get rid of Rachel without Reyna leaving as well, and you've finally got a girl who like's you….at least you think that!" Percy frowned,

"Don't worry Percy, I fixed the sink about an 20 minutes ago it's just nice having a female who likes being around me" he nudged me "You know what I mean",

"That's great we can now get rid of them!" Percy smiled,

"Yeah, I can just meet up with Reyna at the bonfire tonight"

'What bonfire?" he asked confused

"Well while you were asleep, it was announced that there is going to be a bonfire, to begin the year!"

"And everyone goes?"

"Yep, pretty much everyone on campus"

"Awesome, I'm going, what time?"

"The fire is lit at 8:30 and it's 7:30 now so we have an hour" Leo replied glancing at his watch,

"Ok, kick out the girls, then get ready for the party!" Percy smiled. He opened the door and went over to Rachel,

"I know I didn't see you much but I need to get ready for the bonfire tonight so see you there?"

"Definitely, can't wait see you soon" Rachel replied excitedly, she grabbed Reyna by the hand before leaving, who waved at Leo before being dragged out the door. That went well, better than Percy expected. He had a shower, got dressed into some board shorts and a billabong t-shirt and put on his sea blue Vans. Jason wore a pair of skinny jeans and a simple white t-shirt with the Michael Jordan dunk pose on the front and he had some sky blue vans. Nico had black jeans and an Iron Maiden t-shirt, with full black vans. Leo had light brown chinos, a red chequered top un-buttoned so you could see a white top and red vans. The boys then re-grouped in Percy's room and left, not knowing what the night would bring.

**(Sitting in an airport, waiting to do a huge 11 hour flight, Great life I have! I was going to finish here but that would be dumb since there's only 2146 words…..so continue :D) **

**Percy POV**

Percy and the boys arrived on the scene of the bonfire just before they lit up the bonfire, everyone hushed the girls gasped and blushed, the boys trying to impress them or their boyfriends, got all annoyed and tried winning back the girls attention but most failing too. Leo was definitely taking advantage of the situation, winking, smiling and waving at the girls which in return he got some giggles from the girls and a few glares from the boys, Percy and Nico sniggered while Jason had nudged Leo to quite it before one of the boys came up and punched him, which put Percy and Nico into further hysterics! Once the laughing fit had stopped the seniors came with a huge branch on fire,

"This year at Colombia University has finally begun" the senior holding the stick yelled, in reply there was a huge cheer from the senior crowd, then the chant

"Light it, Light it, Light it!" everyone was yelling it, the pile of wood in the centre suddenly took light, and the cheering got louder. Arriving perfectly, the trio, the fire light hitting them perfectly, Piper in lead her ruff-cut hair wild and free down her back, she was wearing a black tank with multi-coloured paint splatters covering it, skinny floral patterned jeans and pink vans. Thalia with her spiky hair as usual, an Official Miley Cyrus 'We Can't Stop' album cover sleeveless t-shirt, black skinny jeans with rips, her studded leather jacket and white vans. Then there was Annabeth, flawless as usual, her blonde hair fish plaited down her back with wisps escaping, and a black and white polka dotted top with crimson red skinny jeans and grey vans. The group of girls entwined arms before walking in another direction rather than towards us. Then Percy's view was blocked by something red at first he thought it was the fire,

"Percy, your promise was kept and here you are, how are you? I haven't seen you since like the start of summer intro!" Rachel squealed,

"I'm was just fine" Percy groaned,

"What's wrong Percy, I'm here for you honey" Rachel cooed at him,

"First of all I'm not your honey, never was never will be and second of all would you please just leave me alone and give me some space" Percy looked Rachel cold in the eye, she looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. He walked off, luckily no Rachel in tow. The seniors had started up some music, 'We can't Stop' by Miley Cyrus came on, Thalia and Annabeth screamed, they ran into the middle of the 'dance circle', and started this kinda bobbing hip moving dance, singing along to the lyrics, Thalia chucked her leather jacket at Piper, she completely revealed her 'We Can't Stop' Album cover to the party. Jason went over to Piper, Leo was with Reyna and Nico was making his way through the crowd to Thalia, and here I was standing there, Annabeth looked up at me before, grabbing some random guy and started dancing with him! Well two can play at that game Wise Girl. He grabbed the nearest 'hot' girl and asked her to dance, she blushed and giggled to her friends before accepting and we made our way to the centre of the dance floor. The girls name was Cleo, she started dancing real close against my body, I looked at Annabeth, she was still dancing with the same guy but this time she was alone Thalia had gone off with Nico and were dancing somewhere else, when the song ended I thanked the Cleo for the dance and went towards Annabeth, the next song came on 'Classic' by MKTO, I grabbed her hand,

"Let the affair begin" I smiled,

"I told you we weren't friends" she looked annoyed but didn't pull out of my grasp, she took my other hand and we started dancing to the song, it started as soon as it ended, which annoyed me because I really liked dancing with Annabeth, but all good things must come to an end I suppose,

"Thank you for this dance" I winked then bowed, but she was gone before I could look up and in her place was Rachel,

"Percy, such a gentlemen I will have this dance she grabbed my hand forcing me to dance, finally it was like the song would never end I raced from her grasp, only for all the boys to be pushed aside from the cheerleading squad, 'California Gurls' by Katy Perry came on, they had obviously been practicing a routine because it was flawless, but then of course the ever loyal to the boys, DUBSTEP, came on and the hip-hop club busted out their moves to 'Bangarang' by Skrillex, they actually ended with a small firework. The music stopped and the senior who held the branch stood on a chair in-front of the fire, he looked crazy,

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, we shall have a cheer competition for the winner of this year's boy vs. girl dance off" the crowd cheered "Alright, Ladies first, 3, 2, 1" a huge deafening high scream/cheer came from the crowd,

"Okay, that was good. Now boys 3, 2, 1" a roar from the boys half of the crowd with some girls, accompanied with fireworks, hoots and whistles.

"Well, the obvious has been stated, Ladies you have just been beat by the one and only Colombia Hip-Hop boys and SKRILLEX" He screamed the last couple of words before the music blasted out more dubstep by Skrillex this time it was 'First of the Year'

**(Okay, as you can see I kinda have a dubstep obsession, I forgot to put it on my profile…so I'm on a plane and I'm so tired but can't sleep! YAY D: All of these songs I actually LOVE, so just search them up on YOUTUBE, if you have the time and can be bothered, anyway…STORY!)**

**Annabeth POV**

Percy Jackson asked me to dance, off all girls me! I had to keep composure, but for some reason at his touch these terrible memories kept coming back, from camp when I was 12, but I just pushed them to the back of my mind. But watching the dance off it all suddenly came back to me, I was at camp, I was smarter than most of the other campers and more athletic but I'm not sure why that happened probably because my team beat his in capture the flag, I got chosen as team captain and so put down a logical 'war' plan but Percy was nominated for captain of the other team and he was so much more fight in the moment and of course my strategy won, so for the rest of my camp life, Percy Jackson made my life a living hell! Suddenly when "Popular Song' by Mika feat Ariana Grande, came on I would make sure he remembered, I stalked over to him grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the centre of the dance floor. A sudden hush came over the crowd as if they were waiting to see what would happen, they started dancing

"Percy, did you ever go to camp when you were 12?" Annabeth demanded not holding back,

"Yeah, why?" Percy looked confused

"Did you ever get annoyed at another camper and maybe start bullying them?" Annabeth was really angry,

"Well, yeah I guess a couple pranks and stuff nothing to serious" Percy shrugged, his eyebrows burrowed together, dammit he looked good, but Annabeth was to mad to take too much notice,

"What did this person look like?" Annabeth had to stop herself from screaming at him,

"Um, it was a girl with blonde hair and I can't remember her eyes" Percy looked really confused,

"That was me, you piece of shit!" Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs, she slapped across the face before judo flipping him to the ground, she stormed off leaving Percy groaning, just as the song ended with the her favourite line just ending,

_It's not about who you are_

_Or your fancy car_

_It's only ever were._

She stormed back to her room, Thalia ran after, and then Piper, they only caught up to her when she was already in her room sobbing her eyes out on the bed.

"Annabeth, what's wrong, do you need me to beat up someone with my special beat up boots – Thalia had a pair of really sharp pointy boots that she uses to beat people up – cause you know I' love to and do I'd it willingly" Thalia volunteered

"No, it's ok Thalia, I already beat Percy up on the dance floor and I left him there crippled" Annabeth smiled through her tears,

"Okay, then what happened?" Piper soft voice joined the conversation, Annabeth explained to them her camp story, including the conversation she and Percy had on the dance floor. She felt like an idiot for not realising it earlier! How could she be so stupid, she almost fell for him! No she was no longer going to see him apart from tutoring's because she was really sick of him.

"Thanks guy's, don't know what I'd do without you!" I smiled relieved I had them, Piper smiled back and Thalia went to the fridge,

"Well girls we are going to the supermarket to get some ice-cream and then the movie store!" She said motioning to the empty fridge, Suddenly Annabeth remembered that she was supposed to do some shopping but that must have slipped her mind. Oh well they were going now, they girls set out trying their best to avoid the bonfire and the doors to the boy's dorm's, but even with their hardest endeavours they could not avoid Percy, he had been looking for us since we left, but couldn't come to our dorm because of the curfew – Girls and boys must separate and go to their own dorms after 12pm – he ran up to use but Piper and Thalia stepped in front of me,

"You have clearly done enough" She death glared at him before spitting on his shoes, then pushed him out of the way put me in-front, so he couldn't see me. When we got to the car, Thalia jumped in front seat, Piper in the back and me shotgun since it was my car, the girls really liked my jeep. We got to the 24hr supermarket, we got 2 trolleys, Thalia and Piper did the driver, and the list went like this:

_Apples_

_Bananas_

_Oranges_

_Peanut Butter x2 (Soft and Crunchy)_

_Nutella __**(For those who don't know it is a hazelnut/chocolate spread! So good but not as good as peanut butter)**_

_Strawberry, Plum, Blackberry and raspberry jam_

_3 Loaves of white bread, 2 of whole grain (for Piper, who watches her figure)_

_Cookies and Cream, Pralines and Cream, Cookie Dough choc chip and chocolate chip ice-cream_

_Chocolate, Shortbread, Chocolate Chip and afghan cookies_

_Raspberry iced buns_

_5 packets of microwave popcorn_

_4 packets of spaghetti_

_2 packs of minced beef_

_4 bottles of iced tea, peach, raspberry, green tea with a hint of mango, lemon_

_Ground coffee_

_2 packs of tea_

_3 packs of mint gum_

The price racked up but we all pitched in, soon we were out the door 2 trolleys filled with plastic bags, loaded them into the car then made our way from the supermarket to the movie store which was also 24hr, thank god because it was 2am and we needed some movies! We picked out, The Vow, The Last Song, The Notebook, Les Miserables, Red Riding Hood, Dear John and Safe Haven. Most were romance love stories so I promised Thalia she could pick any movie she wanted and she picked The Dictator. Trust her to get a comedy in this time, but you had to smile to yourself she was a very positive person, which was good in times like this!

**Okay so that's the end of a very short chapter, sorry! So did you guys like the random twist that just kinda entered my head and ruined my plans for the rest of the story oh well, sorry the update took so long it kinda….. School has re-started so yeah take over my life! Stupid homework and my best friend is breathing over my neck random! Okay bye**

**Moonshinexoxo**


End file.
